Wheel windows need to be machined in the machining process of automobile wheels, and particularly, wheel windows of forged wheel products are substantially machined in a manner of milling.
Milling fixtures for windows generally realize central positioning via fixed expansion sleeves or mandrels. However, due to the diversity of heights of wheel products, expansion sleeves or mandrels having corresponding heights need to be manufactured according to different products; and axial positioning often only adapts to fixtures of one size according to the magnitude of radial sizes of wheels, thereby bringing much inconvenience on the aspect of replacing the fixtures and influencing the production efficiency.